


Lost Boy

by piano_nerd



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Minor Injuries, Minor Suspense, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26656420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_nerd/pseuds/piano_nerd
Summary: While taking an evening walk during a rainy day, after a day at work, Riza found a small injured boy, who was lost.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Lost Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist, and I only write fanfiction for my own enjoyment.
> 
> Author’s Note: Idea was given through a prompt— and I created a story from it. I tried to correct all the grammatical errors, but please forgive me if there are some left. Enjoy! :)

Drip, drip, drip, dri—

Rain-droplets thumped as the turbulent weather of the night turned into a light drizzle.

"Ah," Riza Hawkeye yawned, stretching from her night's sleep.

Hawkeye rolled out of bed and pulled open the curtains. She stretched to get rid of the tenseness of her muscles, then, Hawkeye walked to get ready, so she could pick up Mustang.

* * *

After she finished preparing herself for the day, Riza Hawkeye set out to drive Mustang to the office. The Fuhrer and his family came to East City earlier that week, which made working in the office a nightmare. _Breathe, time to be on your best behavior._

Once Hawkeye arrived at Mustang's flat, he was already waiting for her— not something that happened often. _He must want to leave a good impression on the Fuhrer during his stay._

"Lieutenant," Mustang acknowledged, with a nod.

"Sir."

* * *

"Ahhh…" Hawkeye breathed, relieved. Taking a walk after she dropped-off Mustang was wise. The Fuhrer's visit caused everyone to go in a frenzy, a mixture of wanting to leave a good impression and a distaste for having their work-flow interrupted.

Hawkeye heard a shrill cry in the distance, which sounded like a young child. She jogged through the wet ground, causing a sloshing sound to echo through the narrow buildings.

Curled in a corner was a small boy, who looked obviously lost. Blood dripped from various injuries that covered him.

Riza knelt next to the boy. "What's wrong?" she whispered, trying her best to not scare him.

"Lost," he whimpered. The scrapes covered his knees and arms caused the water around him to be polluted with bright red blood.

"I'll walk you to my flat, so you can clean up, then we can find your house." Hawkeye stood up and stretched out her hand. After some hesitation, the boy grabbed her hand.

Once they arrived at her flat, Riza led the boy to her shower and gave him one of her shirts (so she could let his clothes dry over the fire) and a towel. "Wash up. I'll have a meal ready for you when you're washed and dressed."

"Mmhm," he nodded enthusiastically.

Riza walked to the kitchen and prepared him a simple bowl of oatmeal. Afterwards, she called Mustang.

"Lieutenant, is there anything you need?" Mustang asked, answering immediately.

"Sir, yes. Have you heard word of a missing child? About seven years old."

"Actually, Lieutenant, it was reported that Selim Bradley recently went missing— he has dark hair and eyes, should be around the age you described."

"Thank you, sir," Riza said. "I'll ask him once he's done washing. If that's the case, I will take care of returning him. Do you know where the Fuhrer and his family have been staying for their trip here?"

Mustang gave her the address, and they said their goodbyes.

"Who were you talking to?" asked the small boy.

"My superior officer," she replied, pointing to the table where his meal was. "Since there is a report of a missing child, I need to confirm. Are you Selim Bradley?"

"Mmhm," he nodded. "My mom must be worried about me now."

"Eat, I'll walk you back to the hotel when you're done."

Selim ate surprisingly quick, and once he was done, he was going to change into his clothes—

"Don't worry about those," Hawkeye stopped him. "They're all ripped and dirty. It's best if you just keep my shirt and use it. Also, let me just make sure your scrapes are cleaned."

"Okay, thank you."

When Hawkeye finished cleaning Selim's scrapes, she grabbed an umbrella (since it was still sprinkling) and a bag to put his clothes in. "Do you want more food? Something to drink? Or are you ready to get going?"

"We can go now," he skipped to Hawkeye, the shirt he was wearing, which went well past his knees, bouncing along with his skip.

* * *

Since the rain was light, they managed to arrive at the hotel, where the Fuhrer was staying, with a minimal amount of water getting them wet.

"Selim!" Mrs. Bradley ran to greet her son as soon as the pair walked through the hotel doors. "Thank you, Lieutenant Hawkeye, for bringing him home. Colonel Mustang called to inform me that you might be bringing him home."

"No trouble, madam." Hawkeye, waving off the gratitude.

"Where's Dad?"

"Oh," Mrs. Bradley frowned for a quick second. "He had to work late. But don't worry! We can call him and let him know you're safe."

"Yeah, let's go!" Selim exclaimed, tugging his mother's arm.

"Alright, yes. But you must say thank you to Lieutenant Hawkeye for bringing you back."

"Thanks for bringing me back!" Selim smiled, waving cheerily.

Riza smiled and waved, letting mother and son make their way back to their hotel room. _With any luck, I won't get drenched on the way home._

Later that night, when Selim Bradley was alone in his room, his grin of delight from earlier changed to an evil one— _We'll have to keep an eye on her, and the rest of Mustang's team…_

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: Yes, I know they technically didn’t meet until later on, but I thought this was a cool idea. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Edit 10/22/2020: Special thanks to Xmenfan33 for catching a few errors I didn't previously notice!


End file.
